1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved vibratory hammer/extractor for use with elongated pilings and the like which are extended into the earth. More particularly, the invention relates to a vibratory exciter which is mounted on a clamping assembly for generating vibrating forces to be imparted to a piling member while clamped by the assembly and extended into the earth. In theory, vibratory-type hammer/extractors are used for driving or extracting elongated piling members by vibratory forces imparted to the upper portion. These forces are transmitted down the piling into the surrounding earth and the piling can then move downwardly under the weight of the piling and the hammer without requiring an impact blow from a dropping hammer element.
2. Field of the Prior Art
Vibratory-type hammer/extractors have been utilized for driving and extracting elongated pilings, shoring members, etc., and these hammer/extractors differ from conventional impact type devices in that vibratory forces are applied to an upper end portion of the piling which is then able to move up or down in the earth because of the vibrating action imparted to the earth itself surrounding the piling. Such vibratory hammer/extractors are much more desirable for use in congested areas because spike like shock wave patterns are greatly reduced and high level noises are minimized.